Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls
by thinking in blue
Summary: "And when he drops his robe, exposing himself to her and the rest of her class, she wants nothing more than the world to swallow her whole." Nude models always make art class more fun.


I'd call this fic a very low M, still an M mind you, but it's not extremely scandalous. If you want something smutty/lemony, I'd suggest reading something else.

* * *

Today would've been just another normal day in her Drawing II class if she hadn't have had _that _conversation with Nightwing 3 weeks ago. She was sure of it.

_"Seriously Artemis, you drew this?" Wally asks, he and Nightwing had found her sketchbook, and were entertaining themselves by looking through all her drawings._

_ "Yes, I did draw that, in fact, I drew everything in this sketch book. Why do you sound so surprised?" _

_"No, I'm not surprised that you drew it, we all know you're talented. It's just that." They both start to snicker, "you drew a naked lady."_

_She rolls her eyes, annoyed, "I swear, sometimes you two have the maturity of pocket lint."_

_"I'll have you know me and Wally are very mature. When we aren't together that is." Nightwing jokes._

_"But really, isn't it weird having someone stand in front of you completely naked?" Wally questions._

_"No there is nothing weird about it. I don't ogle at these people, or get embarrassed by naked bodies, or whatever it is you think happens. I study them, so I can better understand the anatomy of human body."_

_"So you can be completely calm in drawing a naked body?" Nightwing asks._

_"Uhm.. Isn't that what I just said?"_

_"What if it's someone really good looking?"_

_"Looks don't matter. I'm not there to stare, I'm there to draw."_

And she'd completely forgotten about it, until now.

If she remembered, she might've known something was up when Nightwing was at their house on a Tuesday morning. He almost never came over on weekdays, and if he did, it certainly wouldn't be in the morning. And if that didn't tip her off, his reply to her asking "Why are you here?" should have.

He winked and said, "You'll see later."

So when she got to her drawing class and saw him talking to her professor in just a robe, she nearly choked on her coffee.

She had to do a double take before realizing it was him. She could not believe that Nightwing, her barely legal friend, was their model, their nude model. And she was going to have to draw him, look at him, study him.

Completely naked.

Her heart starts racing and her mind is fills with all kinds of thoughts. _What is he doing here? Does he want me to see him naked or something? Did he do this on purpose? He had to have done it on purpose. Why else would he be across the country about to pose nude for an art class? My art class. _

Nightwing spots her, and gives a smug nod of acknowledgement. She doesn't return the gesture, and makes her way to the desk in the farthest corner of the classroom as calmly as she can. Hopefully from there, nobody will be able to notice her if she dies of humiliation.

She can't escape now that he's seen her. He wants to mess her, and she's not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that seeing him nude is enough to rattle her.

Her professor rattles off some directions, but she doesn't hear any of it. She's too busy thinking of all the things she'd rather be doing than watching Nightwing pose nude.

_Scrubbing a dirty toilet, clipping Wally's toenails, doing calculus, watching my mom's Vietnamese soap operas, eating the gum off the sidewalk, writing that Brit Lit paper I keep putting off, jumping off a bridge. Seriously anywhere but here is preferable. _

And when he drops his robe, exposing himself to her and the rest of her class, she wants nothing more than the ground to swallow her whole.

Her face feels hot, and she's certain its tomato red. There's a window next to her, and she seriously starts to wonder if anyone would notice if she jumped out of it.

_There's no way that would work, even if I was sneaky enough to avoid the eyes of my classmates and professor, Nightwing would definitely notice. That and I'm on the sixth floor._

So there's no way to leave without drawing attention to herself, but maybe she could avoid looking at him.

_I could just draw his head. Yeah, that would do it. Spend so much time concentrating on his face that I won't have time to draw anything… lower. And then I won't really have to look at him to draw his head. I've seen it enough times before. Sure, he usually wears a mask or sunglasses, but that's okay, I'll improvise. _

So for what feels like an eternity (she doesn't dare check the clock, because that would mean looking up), she tries her hardest to draw the most perfect head in the history of perfect heads, focusing all of her attention on remembering the little nuances of Nightwing's face.

_How high are his cheek bones? What's the shape of his jawline? Are his eyes very far apart? Does he have dimples? Wait, is he even smiling right now? No, no, don't check, just assume he isn't smiling. _

"Artemis," Her professor, says to her. She wasn't expecting it, and she nearly drops her pencil out of shock. "I appreciate your attention to detail, but if you spend this much time on his face, you won't be able to finish the rest of his body."

She wants to scream _'That's the point!'_, but she just nods and says, "Thanks for the advice."

_So that plan didn't work out so well. Okay, you're going to have to do it. You're going to have to look at him, at least a quick glance. You can be mature about this._

She braces herself, as though the world will cave in when she sees Nightwing naked. She lowly lifts her head from her paper to look at his body, and all attempts of being mature fail at first glance.

_Ohmigod, he's ripped._

Okay, she knew Nightwing was fit, like insanely fit. She'd spent years training with him, but she was always too busy blocking his blows to notice those toned arms, chiseled abs. She can't help but gawk for a moment at the perfection that is Nightwing's body.

She'd never drawn anyone this muscular before. There'd been two other nude models in her class, one male, one female, and they both had very average body types. If nothing else, this could be an extremely helpful exercise for drawing different body types. Maybe, just maybe, she could enjoy it too.

His pose is simple, and pretty easy to draw. He was facing slightly towards the left. His left arm was hanging loosely at his side, his right arm was bent, hand on his hip. His legs were shoulder length apart, and his weight appeared to be evenly distributed on both of them. It only takes her a few minutes to sketch out an outline, paying close attention to his proportions, and she starts filling in the details.

She has to admit, after getting over her initial fears of seeing her Nightwing naked, it's actually fun to draw him. The lights and shadows caused by his muscles provided a new challenge for her, and she never backs down from a challenge, no matter how much she might want to. She takes time to make sure every angle and curve of his body is drawn perfect and proportionate, and it quickly starts to look like Nightwing.

"Okay class, that's it for today. Be sure to read chapter 16 in your textbook before coming to class on Thursday." Her professor announces.

_Thank God._

She has never in her life wanted a class to be over more than this one. She packs her things, and heads for the door.

Nightwing grabs her before she can make a clean getaway. "So Artemis," He asks, smirking, "how was studying my anatomy?"

"Interesting actually, you have an athletic build, and it was something I'd never drawn before."

"So, you weren't embarrassed at all with an incredibly good looking man standing naked in the room?"

She scoffs , "Not even in the slightest, and incredibly good looking? You're full of it." She tries to sound convincing, but his amused smirk reads 'I don't believe you', "Anyway, I have another class."

"Before you do, I want you to know. If you ever want to return the favor, and let me study your anatomy, you can always give me a call."

Artemis responds to this by flipping him off, and with a huff, walks out the door.

* * *

I don't really know where the inspiration to write this came from, I guess I just thought it would be funny. Hopefully you think it is too, I know my sense of humor can be a tad weird.

Also, I'm no artist, the last time I took an art class was middle school, and I've never drawn a nude model. If you're reading this with actual artistic experience and things seem a bit off, that's why. If not, I'm glad I fooled you.

This was written for Traught Takeover's Sexy Saturday. I hope it's sexy enough for all of you.


End file.
